Alluring
by Absolute Empress
Summary: Kouki fell in love with him, but what is stopping him is that he is very different from the normal. Besides, he can't fall in love with another man when he himself is engaged to someone else. Warnings inside, Yaoi, mafia fic, summary will change. R&R slight AU
1. Prologue

_Hello again! Welcome to Alluring and I hope you have a good read! xD I own nothing, I'm just another twisted Yaoi, gender-bender neutral lover! xDDD This fic will have dark themes and more. Enjoy~_

 **Alluring**

 **Prologue**

"Hello Mr. Nijimura, what a fine day it is." a man said looking at a tall man with black hair and dark silver eyes.

"It is indeed, what brings you here?" Mr. Kaito Nijimura asked with dread in his voice, he wished that his past did not come to haunt him in the future.

"I see that you got married have one son and just had another child a few months ago. Isn't that right?" the man smirked and Kaito shivered, fearing for his life and his family.

"How─"

"Do not play stupid with me, you think changing your first name and taking in your wife's last name will loose you in this world? I think not." he barked out a cruel laugh and Kaito looked away. The man was right, who was he kidding, this man is powerful in many countries around the world.

"That day I quit was for good, I don't want nothing to do with all of you guys. Please leave me and my family alone, they are innocent." he shouted not caring that other people stopped to stare at them with curiosity. The man grabbed his arm and dragged him to an empty ally.

"But before you met that wench you were down for anything and even loved danger. We need you to come back or else..." the air around them turned icy and Kaito's eyes widened.

"Please not my family, I regret everything that had happened in the past. All those people I murdered...everything..." Kaito had tears falling down his eyes as he got on his knees begging for his and his family's life, how ironic that this was him a few years ago, but he was the one standing up with a cruel laughter.

"If you don't want anything bad happening to your family, I'm looking for heirs. I cannot have a child for I am infertile, I already tried many times and no success." he smirked and Kaito began to sweat knowing where this was going. He had to stop this, but knew his men were out there waiting for an opportunity to shoot him.

"No..." he shook his head.

"I need both your children," the man smirked showing him a gun and Kaito knew what was coming.

"Please, not my children, they are everything I have and I love them." Kaito began to sob, it was dark time and the man smirked.

"Why don't we pretend that this is your payment, after all your children are orphans and they need someone to take care of them." he said playing with his gun until it stopped facing Kaito and pointed at his front forehead.

"Please, Rintaro Furihata...I don't─"

The sky was filled with beautiful diamonds surrounding their pearl that shone brightly, the only thing that ruined the peaceful night was a gun going off. Some of the dogs began to bark scared as cats hissed hiding as best as they could. The birds flew off with the speed of light and never to come near what had happened on this night as people screamed in horror. In another part of town a woman with short brown hair glanced up to see the door smashed open and men in suites ran towards her. She didn't even have time to scream when they all shot at her, she fell to the floor with a glazed look, her gaze was pointing towards the room where two children began to cry.

The men ran to the children and saw a small one year old crying as the small child screeched with all his strength. One of the men picked up the infant giving the child a bottle while the other one picked the one year old up into his arms and left. They only took their birth certificates and other important papers that had the children's names in it nothing else and ran back outside going inside the car and drove off. Another team stayed behind setting the house in fires as the others drove off, they all smirked seeing the police in the ally where the children's father was once alive. No one messes with the Furihata clan and can get away from them. If they wish to leave their clan, there is only one way out and that is death and nothing else.

Kaito had been so stupid to think that he could disappear right under their noses and can still live, he truly was a foolish man. The child glanced at them with a small glare and they all knew who their future boss will be. This child is an exact replica of his father, they looked at the other child covered in a lilac blanket and noticed that the child was a mirror image of his mother. The child sneezed and giggled, one of the men felt like he was tainting this innocent child, he did not agree to kidnap children and force them into their boss's sick plan, but he did not want to die. This is why no one in the mafia has a family or children, if one of the members did not comply then their family will pay for it. This was Rintaro Furihata's way to deal with humans as he describes it, they are nothing but toys for him.

When they arrived at the mansion, the children had stopped crying and they walked towards the double doors that were opened by the servants. One of the men were studying the papers of the children and learned their names. He stopped as he read about the infant and found about him something interesting, something that will make their boss very happy. He knew it will fit in his plans for the future and might even help the infant along the way. They walked towards the living room where Rintaro was sitting down sipping some tea and laughing out loud as he was just told a joke.

"Then I shot him, bang." he laughed louder making his other men laugh along with him.

"Sir," one of the men said and Rintaro looked up and smirked seeing the children in the arms of their men.

"Excellent work men, what of the mother?" he asked standing up and rose an eyebrow seeing the one year old slightly glare at him as he tried to get closer to the infant.

"Killed and burned down the house." one said.

"Their names and birthdays."

"Shuzo and Kouki Nijimura, Shuzo's birthday is on July tenth and Kouki's is on November eight." the other said with a stoic face.

"Excellent, shall we change their last names to Furihata, and why don't we make them twins. Hmm," Rintaro began to pretend to think as he held the infant in his arms.

"Sir, if I may have a word with you in private," the man holding the papers said.

"Go on," he waved pinching the infant's cheek, the baby Kouki looked up at him with an innocent look.

"It is better if you read it,"

Rintaro took the papers and read them carefully, his smirked widened as if he was just crowned the new king of all humans. He gave the baby an icy smirk playing with the game in his head. "Why don't we make Kouki a little girl, after all, I'm in need of one. What better yet to have one right here in my arms."

"Is that all sir," one of his men said with an emotionless voice as he took the papers to lock away forever.

"Yes it is, welcome to the family Shuzo and Kouki Furihata. Shuzo will take over my position, everything is falling into plan. Men today we celebrate, do what you want for tonight as long as it does not come to reveal who we really are." Rintaro said as two maids that were shaking in fear walked towards him, he motioned to the child and they nodded walking away with the children.

What Rintaro did not know was that Kouki possessed another trait than his abnormal one. He will never find out because Kouki's mother is not with him anymore and he will not know who he really is because he was robbed of a picture perfect family along with his older brother. None of the Nijimura children knew what was in store for them, nor how much they will suffer as the years will go by and they will be exposed to danger that no innocent child should ever experience.

* * *

How was the intro? I hope this is okay and this fic is for someone really special to me. Leave a review if you want me to continue or not. Warnings are here:

 **Warnings!** Rated M, yaoi, intersex, mafia, violence, dark themes and more.


	2. Chapter 1: Sanctuary

Thank you for my reviews, faves and follows! Yay I drew the cover and this is how I imagine Kouki as his female version with/without add ons! So please keep on reading and let me know how it is! PS: I normally don't type the *sama, *kun, *chan etc... this fic will be my first time typing these words. x3

 **Alluring**

 **Sanctuary**

"Shuzo-sama! Kouki-sama! Come back here now or you both will be in trouble," a servant shouted chasing the two around the gardens.

"Let's hide over here big brother!" Kouki giggled and hid behind the rose bushes. Shuzo hid underneath the bench as he covered his mouth trying his hardest not to giggle out loud.

"Come out now before your father comes home," the servant sounded mad, but the two four year old's did not come out.

"Hey!" "No fair!" Were heard and the servant sighed in relief seeing that the guards had the children in their arms, both had twin pouts.

"Shuzo-sama, Kouki-sama, you both must try your hardest to study and succeed in life, that is what your father asks of you." he said and Kouki was looking at a white butterfly ignoring his words.

"Yeah, we know. But we wanna have fun!" Shuzo said feeling the ground under his feet as the bodyguards gently guided them to the floor.

"Fun will come after you finish your works," the servant said and ushered the children inside.

Kouki took a bath and giggled as he ran around the bathtub that covered his shoulders, he loved it so much that he wished he could become one with the water. When he got out of the bathtub, he was dressed by a woman, he wore a light-blue dress that fell past his knees and his shoulder length hair was brushed gently. Kouki wondered what his father did everyday since he comes to visit them once in a while and stays for a few days a week, then he's off to another business that he does not understand as of yet. When she finished, he was escorted to the study where his brother sat in one of the desks looking bored and ready to take a nap at any minute. Kouki took his seat next to the older twin and smiled up at him, he smiled back and both paid attention to the teacher.

"All right, you must call me Hinamori-sensei you got it." she had a nasty strict voice and both twins looked at her in slight fear. "You both will learn everything I teach you and it better be stuck inside your brain for the rest of your life. Got it?"

"Yes Hinamori-sensei," they both said at the same time.

"Now..."

After four hours of studying, Kouki had wanted to go to the bathroom for a while but was to scared to ask, he raised his small arm up high when he could not hold it in any longer. Hinamori saw it but ignored it pretending she had not seen it, she wrote on the board a few more notes.

"Hinamori-sensei, I gotta go potty!" Kouki shouted as he was at his limit.

"That is not what I taught you," she snarled.

"Please let me go," Kouki had tears running down his cherubic face.

"Not until you tell me how." she smirked seeing Kouki began to trmble.

"I can't hold it in...hic...sniff..." Kouki began to cry.

"No," she gave the child a cruel smile.

"P─pl─please l─let me use the restroom─hic..." Kouki had an accident and began to cry loud. The floor was soaked around the child, Shuzo got up, but the woman grabbed him roughly from his back shirt and shoved him down.

"You do not get up until I say so." she glared at the child and Shuzo glared right back with hatred.

"Kouki, it's okay." he ignored the teacher as he kept talking to his younger twin.

"Bu─but...I peed..whaa..." Kouki sobbed rubbing his now puffy eyes.

"You will shut up and pay attention in class, did you hear me." she smacked the desk with her palms as she spoke scaring Kouki.

"Ye─yes sensei..." Kouki tried to stop, but his tears kept coming down.

"Now get out of my class, you are all finished for today. Your next teacher awaits you." she shoved them both out her her room a she screamed for the servents to come clean the mess.

Kouki and Shuzo got ready for their next class, they both wore white shirts with grey baggy pants. They walked to their dojo and saw one of the bodyguards wearing sweatpants and a sleeveless shirt showing off his muscles. Kouki held his brother's hand instinctively and he squeezed it comforting her that everything will be okay and she sighed. They stood facing him and he looked emotionless, Kouki did not like this all of a sudden when their father had told them that they will be attending special classes before they enter school and even after school they will still have these special classes.

"While you are with me, you will be learning self-defense, martial arts, how to handle weapons, and much more until you master all of them. I am Art, no honorifics, just plain Art." he bowed and both children tried to mimic his posture.

"Why do we need all of this?" Shuzo asked with a slight frown in his voice.

"You will know in due time, I for one am very strict and will show no mercy. Now, get down and show me how many push ups you can do. Get to it!" he shouted and both children dropped to their stomach, Kouki of fear and Shuzo began to do one.

Kouki tried to copy his brother, but he couldn't do it. Art had shouted at him to do his best and even put his foot on his small back and pushed him to the ground taking out all his air in his lungs. Kouki had tears falling down his face and Art grabbed his hair as he screamed, Shuzo stopped and looked up to see Art had Kouki up by the hair.

"Do you call those push ups?" he shouted in his ear and Kouki was crying hard, big fat tears fell down his cheeks.

"Leave her alone!" Shuzo tried to hit the guy, but was kicked to the floor.

"Big brother!" Kouki screamed and Art dropped him, Kouki landed on his bottom and crawled to Shuzo who was sitting up.

"Both of you will learn whatever I teach you or else," he showed them a whip and they both had been frightened.

"Y─yes Art..." Kouki hugged his older brother with tears running down his face.

The training was brutal, both children were put to run two miles, he would make them do it if they walk for more than thirty seconds. Art whipped them for not hurrying it up, he laughed when he got Shuzo's shoe and made him trip on his face. Kouki had been whipped on his back a couple of times for being slow. After that they did forty jumping-jacks, then fifty sit ups, star jumps and put to run even more. Kouki felt his whole body hurting, he couldn't even move after the first mile, his body was sore and he still have the burns that the whip left behind from failing.

"Ow..." he sobbed when the water burned his back.

"Wake up," a feminine voice shouted and dragged Kouki to brush his hair in twin pigtails. Kouki noticed she had on something long and walked towards him with an ice-cold look.

"What is that?" he asked in a meek voice.

"This is a corset, you will be wearing this from now on and will take it off when you bathe and at night time. Orders from Furihata-sama." she said.

The maid forced Kouki to face the wall with both hands flatly touching it, she put it around his stomach and tighten it making Kouki flinch. The maid put the string on and tightened it real tight leaving hardly any room for Kouki to breath, he didn't want this. After that she put on a white dress and ushered her to breakfast where Hinamori-sensei was sitting. Shuzo arrived a bit later and he noted something wrong with his sister, he couldn't put a finger on it but shrugged it off when Kouki gave him a strained smile and waved him off.

"This morning, you both will learn etiquette manners..."

She instructed for them to take the fork first, Kouki being clumsy by nature dropped the fork full of food. Hinamori stood up and dragged the girl out of the room, Kouki shocked, couldn't do a thing to stop her and was dragged down the basement. It was ugly filled with thick spiderwebs and it smelled nasty, Kouki hated it.

"You will stay here and think of you had done, if I remember I'll come and get you." she threw Kouki inside a small cage and locked it taking the key with her as she laughed loud.

"Please let me out, I promise to be good. Please." Kouki sobbed when the lights were turned off, he began to tremble in fear. He heard squeaks and she looked to the ground to see huge rats crawling around him. He gave a high pitched scream and cried to be released, he kept promising to be a good girl and never make another mistake.

It was hours and Kouki could not scream anymore due to screaming earlier, his voice was hoarse and the rats had tried to sniff at the child. Kouki would use his slippers to sway them away with fear. He would scream once in a while to see if anyone will come rescue him, but it was futile. He flinched when a rat scratched his finger, Kouki screamed standing up and tried to step on them with his once white socks. His dress was ruined and never to be the same.

"So sorry, I had forgotten you were here," Hinamori said in a fake apologetic voice and Kouki covered his eyes due to the brightness in the room. She unlocked the cage and grabbed his arm forcing him to walk as fast as she walks and it's only so much where he could use his legs properly.

"Kouki!" Shuzo ran towards the younger twin and noted the far away look Kouki had on his face.

Kouki had dirt on his face and body, his dress looked like had been torn by a shredder and he was missing his shoes. He was bleeding from one of his fingers and Shuzo glared at the woman with so much hatred. He felt Kouki was suffering and screaming for him to come rescue Kouki. Shuzo promised to protect his younger sibling from now on and he swore that he will not see Kouki like this ever again. Kouki held him tighter and sobbed on his shoulder silently, Shuzo kept glaring at Hinamori hoping that one day he will be strong and get revenge.

"Go get dressed for your other lessons," she shoved them out of the room and the servants brought them to their rooms, and they got ready.

"All right, this time, you will run the two miles without mercy. GO!"

Kouki and Shuzo ran with fear in their eyes, Kouki never ate the whole day and felt really drained, but if he stopped now, then he will go to that room and he does not want that. The rest of the month passed when they began to see progress, Shuzo was livid when he found out that Kouki was forced to wear the corset. Hinamori had threaten that she will lock Kouki back in the room making said child scream in fear and get on his knees. Shuzo glared and let it be, Kouki was forced to eat less than a full plate. In the morning, he would only eat hot cereal while Shuzo ate eggs and meats, Kouki had a healthy light lunch with more vegetables and less meats, Shuzo ate a little more and for dinner Kouki had a luxury to eat a slice of meat.

A whole year passed when they entered school, on their first day Kouki refused to talk to other kids in fear of being hit. Shuzo stayed away from everyone while some of the girls giggled as they tried to play with him. Kouki shied away from everyone else and was an easy target for the bullies, he would get his hair pulled and he was always saved by Shuzo that took care of them.

"Do you wanna play?" a small boy asked and Kouki glanced at his brother who nodded with a smile.

"Yes, I would like to play." their teacher noticed right away that Kouki's speech matched of a polite older person.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya," he bowed and Kouki smiled.

"Furihata Kouki, pleasure to meet you."

"Let's go then." the boy grabbed his hand and both played on the swings.

"I will be back, I need to use the restroom." Kouki said and the girl nodded.

Kouki hopped to the bathroom and used it, after he was done, he fixed his skirt and washed his hands. He noted a girl with brown hair was walking with a boy wearing glasses and they were playing basketball. He stayed silently watching the boy trying to shoot some hoops and Kouki smiled seeing the boy, another boy with black hair smiled and waited for the other child to shoot it. He walked away to where his other friend was waiting, Kouki's smiled fell off his face when his new friend was crying on the floor as mud was smeared on his face and clothes.

"Oh look, little Kouki wants some too." one of the bullies said and Kouki saw the little boy sob harder.

"No, leave him alone you bullies." Kouki had tears falling down his cheeks, she looked down and one of the boys that had mud on his hand was about to smear it on Kouki when said child punched him square in the jaw. The bully fell on the huge puddle of mud and looked at the 'girl' while he clutched his jaw.

"You hit me," he said with a small sob.

"You started it, you hurt my friend." Kouki said with a glare of her own, no longer crying.

All the boy left in fear of getting punched and Kouki smirked feeling satisfaction, he turned around and helped his friend up. Kouki smiled and went to the water fountain to help wash up Kuroko. When they were finished, Shuzo was already looking for him and walked towards them with a huge smile. Kouki smiled and met him half way there, Kuroko not far from the brunette child.

"So, Jimmy has a bruise on his cheek. Wonder how he got it?" Shuzo pretend to think.

"It's just a small discoloration that he has for being so careless." Kouki smiled innocently.

"Got it," he winked and Kuroko smiled.

When the school was over, both children were sent to get dressed for more work with Hinamori and then after dinner they went to Art for the rest of the day. And so it kept going like that for the years that came. Kouki slowly built his strength and speed with all those laps and jumps while Shuzo is a fast learner and got everything down, the miles increased with every year. Art had shown them how to wield weapons. Kouki learned to use the swords better and Shuzo had good aiming with the bow and arrow. Art had yet to introduced them something else, but Rintaro had announced that he will need the children for a whole night and to cancel the plans.

"Where are we going?" an eight year old Kouki asked as he was helped with the corset and winced when they keep on making it more tighter. His waist was only ten inches.

"Your father will be attending a grand opening on his business in the States." she said and fixed Kouki's hair in a bun as bangs graced his face.

"In the States, I wonder if there will be people from America coming over here." he said with a smile as a red rose was adorned with the bun.

"Who knows Kouki-sama." she shrugged and excused herself out of the room.

Kouki bounced towards his brother's room, servants would bow to him and he bowed back. Shuzo was just coming down the hall and smiled seeing Kouki, Shuzo wore a black suite with red tie and a red rose on his breast pocket. Both walked down the stairs and saw many maids and butlers running around making sure everything is perfect, Kouki saw the double doors open and smiled seeing their father walk inside wearing black expensive suite with a white rose and black tie. He wanted to run up and hug him really tight.

"It's good to see you father," Shuzo and Kouki bowed to the waist and Rintaro nodded with approval.

"Get in the car and do not make any noise." he said and the children followed him.

"Father I'm so happy that you are here with us, how was your flight back to Japan from America?" Kouki asked remembering his lessons.

"It was great, one of my colleagues has a son three years older than you. You both are going to meet them, and a few others that are dying to meet you too." Rintaro smirked and Shuzo noticed from the corner of his eye.

"That's nice." Kouki being innocent said as he got inside the car first.

They drove for half an hour when they stopped at a hotel, it was a five star hotel and Kouki loved the lights shining. The driver opened the door for them and he bowed as they got off one by one, he helped Kouki out. The brunette walked closer to his brother and gulped see so many people inside the hotel and many outside talking in their phones. His hazel eyes didn't see any kids around his age, nor anywhere near his age and kept looking around to see adults in their boring suits and jewelry. This will surely be a boring party for him and his older twin whom looked at everyone as if they were the enemy.

* * *

Kouki will be reffered as a girl from other people's point of views while he thinks he's a boy, until later on. Please review! See you next time!


End file.
